The Dark Queen's Revenge
by Takaehiko
Summary: Lady Nekomi is a millionairess with big plans, many of which involve her ruling the world. She allies with another evil doer to attack Yugi Moto and steal his puzzle to rule the world. R & R! [Finished]
1. Part I: Lady Nekomi's Plan

She sat there pretending that nothing was bothering her, her hand carelessly twirling a strand of glossy black hair. The dimly lit room was dotted with medieval style torches that made her feel especially evil on this night. Matrome was poised on the carpet down the stairs off the dais, bowing to her, yet shaking with plain fear. When she spoke, her tone gave away her fierce temper, despite her strongest reign on it. "Insubordinate fool! Must I do everything for my self?" She glanced down at the man trembling before her. "I will be lenient this time." A look of relief spread across the man's face, then fell at her next words which stung like the lash from a whip. "Do not disappoint me again."  
  
He knew when he was being dismissed and rushed forward to bow before her feet. Kissing her black leather shoes, he kept his back haunched over as he crawled out of the room. She rolled her eyes at this display. He should be taught manners. All she asked was that her servants follow her and her orders without failure or comment. Was that so much to ask? She fed them, gave them a place to stay, made sure their family was well looked after, and they still could not find it in themselves to please her. He had failed her for only the first time, usually Matrome was a descent servant. He was loyal to her and tried his best at each of the tasks she appointed him. He was management material, which was her reason for placing him in charge of this mission.  
  
Perhaps they all just needed to train harder. She would have her bodyguard, Hazime look into their training. Surely her could point out where they were going wrong. She would announce in the morning that training was to be taken up a notch.  
  
The light played off of the metal chair that Lady Nekomi sat upon, though was blackened upon reflecting off her. She was dressed in black from head to toe. A silver band encircled her left arm just below the shoulder. Rings of silver, her favorite metal deemed so for its cold gleam, dotted several of her gloved fingers. Her black hair was braided in a coil around her head. A crown of pure silver perched a top her head. It was intricately designed so that it attracted attention, though didn't take away from her eyes which, at a bright and brilliant emerald green, stuck out in her appearance.  
  
Her personal guard stood just behind her and to the right, always ready and willing to die protecting her. He was outfitted with a plain white T-shirt and black leather pants. Quite the contrast to the lady's elegant dress and robe. She was the picture of wealth and fear while he was just the spitting image of fear itself. They were a powerful combination. Lady Nekomi giving ruthless orders and Hazime carrying them out.  
  
He was surprised that she had let Matrome off so easily. She was not one to strike deals or to compromise and dealt harsh but fair penalties to any who opposed or disappointed her. Indeed, it was said that she dealt out no pity and was merciless. Rubbish. She had saved him from killing himself and had taught him a valuable lesson. 'When the world turns her hand of favor from you, what can you do but relent and show her you are strong enough to survive and take all that should have been given to you?'  
  
And now, his mistress wanted the world. A terrible accident had scarred her right arm and killed her mother. Her father had buried himself in his work, though he was already a millionaire. She had a plan to avenge her family and take what was rightfully theirs. The entire world. All she needed was Yugi Moto's millennium puzzle and three flat pieces of paper to strike a blow to the earth enough to weaken it for her taking. With her father neglecting her, she had all the funds and hired help she needed to achieve her goal. The only obstacle was some boy with similar plans. A boy called Malik Ishtar.  
  
A few moments passed which the two spent deep in thought before Hazime spoke, "What do you wish me to do, My Lady?"  
  
It was times like these when Lady Nekomi could get unpredictable. Either she would be angry at his interruption in her thought, or she would be pleased that his thoughts were on his service to her. Or she would do something entirely unexpected. These plans usually resulted in furthering her campaign, though through some bloody, violent act. He didn't mind, as long as he was the one drawing the blade, not the one bleeding.  
  
She considered her position for a moment further, before reaching a final decision. She sighed, she had hoped it wouldn't come to this, and spoke. "Accompany me to the dwelling of Malik Ishtar."  
  
Hazime's shock rediated from his eyes, but his face remained calm. He knew better then to comment on the Lady's sudden descision. "Yes, Mistress."  
  
"You cannot hide your curiosity from me, Hazime. I know you better than that." Lady Nekomi smiled. "You are wondering why I have chosen to approach my nemesis?"  
  
He nodded mutely.  
  
"I have decided to offer him the hand of friendship. With his millennium item and my funds, we can soon over come Yugi Moto." She sneered as she said the name. That stupid boy knew nothing about the treasures he possessed, he was not the right one to try to harness the puzzle's power. She laughed again, "Malik should be easy enough to dismiss once I have what I desire."  
  
Now she was talking his style. He fingered the knife hanging from his belt in anticipation, undoubtedly he would be chosen to dispose of Malik when the time came. "When shall we depart, My Lady?" His voice was restless, he wished to strike his knife across Malik's throat. The sooner they set out, the better. The quicker he got Lady Nekomi out of danger, the quicker he could set on the mission of avenging his daughter.  
  
"At once."  
  
Smiling coldly, she stood and swept out of the room through a black door. Her cloak billowed out behind her as she strode up the stairs to her private chambers. She would have a servant pack the things she needed and let Hazime to deal with the other men. They would be ready when she returned, or they would face her full and utterly unstoppable wrath. Yes, one way or another, they would be ready. 


	2. Part II: Journey to Allience

The question was not how to find Malik, it was how to persuade him to become her ally. Endless plans raced across Nekomi's mind only to be discarded. She stared out the window of the little car, watching the trees go by.  
  
The word from her spies was that Malik had already set up a new headquarters in Domino City. Only Lady Nekomi, Hazime, and Ferishi, Nekomi's favorite and most trustworthy female spy knew the directions and exact location of Malik's hideout. She had considered taking Ferishi along to the hideout, then thought against it. If she was going into danger, she wanted someone at her house to know exactly where to find her.  
  
So she made the trip with no one but Hazime. She sometimes wondered if she liked it better that way. She only had to depend on one person, only had to look out for one person. Though Hazime was her bodyguard, so he was actually the one looking out for her.  
  
Nekomi's hand ran gently along the handle of a knife, stuck into her boot. She was going to miss the comfort of the cold steel against her leg, but she couldn't very well walk in to talk with Malik, fully armed. He would take it as a sign that she didn't trust him. Which, of course, she didn't.  
  
The car came to a rolling stop and Nekomi plucked the knife from it's sheath as Hazime came around to open to door.  
  
"Here." She handed him the knife. As her body guard, he was armed to the teeth.  
  
"Are you sure about this, My Lady?"  
  
Her bright emerald eyes set their gaze fully on his gray-blue orbs. "If I weren't," she stated, breathing easily though her voice turned icy, "would we be here?"  
  
Hazime fell silently a step behind her as she stalked off. His eyes probed the on coming darkness for any sign of an attacker or sentry. They entered a shabby looking building through a wooden door, virtually hidden in the shadows. If Lady Nekomi felt any sense of dread, she kept it to herself, and so Hazime, also, remained silent.  
  
The door closed softly behind Hazime, enveloping them in total darkness. He might be nervous at not being able to see what was coming, but Nekomi felt right at home. She breathed a sigh of relief and embraced the cool darkness with open arms.  
  
The moment she relaxed, Hazime tensed. There was something moving close by him. Something that could see them and most certainly was a threat, but they could not se. It was something with the total element of dark working to its advantage.  
  
They turned down a slightly lighter corridor, the creature beside Hazime came into focus. He drew his knives, but the men, now surrounding them placed a knife to the Lady's throat.  
  
He raised his arm, about to throw the knife at Nekomi's attacker when she spoke.  
  
"Put your knives away, Hazime."  
  
Grumbling, he did so, but hesitated for a moment. He would not disobey a direct order from his Mistress, but he was concerned firstly with her safety.  
  
Her voice rang clearly in the shadows. "Tell your Master, we come in peace and seek an audience with him."  
  
The man holding the knife nodding and the person to his left scurried off through the halls. The knife remained steadily poised against her throat. Just enough pressure was exerted for her to feel the sharp point, though not enough to break the skin.  
  
Hazime shifted restlessly, but someone hit him forcefully in the back of the head. He hated waiting for things to just happen and would rather have taken charge of the situation. His Mistress remained in danger and he was being held, forced to watch her negotiate with a ruthless killer probably hundreds of feet away, by means of a messenger. He would have much preferred to watch this Malik character until he was sure of where he was dwelling at all times of day, then go straight to him.  
  
The messenger returned and whispered something briefly to the man, who appeared to be some kind of captain. He brought his free hand up and Hazime felt cords wrap around his hands. He was being blindfolded and bound. For a moment the captain looked confused as to how to deal with the lady, for surely she was not dangerous, but not the less, someone to treat cautiously. Nekomi offered her hands in front of her in a gesture to imply both peace and permission to bind her, as well.  
  
As they were led, Nekomi tried to keep track of the twists and turns as she was prodded and pulled towards, what she hoped to be, Malik.  
  
They stopped suddenly, and were pushed to their knees. A mildly interested voice pierced the silence from a head of them. "Unbind them, you fools!"  
  
Hurried hands did Malik's bidding, quickly and efficiently. Nekomi's eyes remained straight forward, in contact with Malik's own, but Hazime's examined the room they were now in closely.  
  
A dais, not unlike Nekomi's own, was in the back center of the room. Pillars rose from either side, both by the door and the platform, holding up high ceilings. Men, dressed in purple robes still surrounded them.  
  
Two men stood on the platform. One, virtually hidden in the shadows, appeared to be tall and muscular. His hood was covering his face, but Hazime knew that he witnessed all that was going on in the room. He was standing just behind the other man, alert. He was definitely Malik's own bodyguard. Hazime would recognize one of his own; attention shifting to all present, looking for danger, hand close to the deadly weapons that were ever close in case a threat to their Master should arise.  
  
The other man stood, as though he had just risen from the great chair that stood just a pace behind him. His fingers played with a golden axe-shaped object, though his eyes studied the group. He had the air and appearance of a wealthy person. His skin was tinted slightly brown, as though he had been in the sun long enough to get a perfect tan. His blue- purple eyes were intelligent and cunning, though now they were filled with curiosity.  
  
He, too, wore a long purple robe. Though beneath it, plainly visible, as the cape was pushed back over his shoulders, he wore a white button down shirt, cut high above his navel and long, comfortably tight black pants.  
  
Nekomi rose, slowly, to her feet, her eyes never leaving Malik. When she had drawn to her full height, she extended one braceleted hand forward in a sweeping manner. She smiled, friendly, a sunk into a bow, though her eyes remained ever watchful, on Malik's own.  
  
She spoke as she paused her movement, her posture still bent. "Hello, Malik Ishtar." 


	3. Part III: Negotiations

Malik looked slightly confused for a brief second, so brief that Nekomi almost thought she imagined it, then his eyes shown with a steady wariness. "What do you mean by coming here?"  
  
She smiled again, "You are not courteous, sir. You think it would not be insulting to me to explain myself and my plans with unknown men around me in a hostile guard? For shame."  
  
Malik's reaction was just what she wanted, he looked surprised that she would dare to scold him. That surprise gave way to arrogance, then forced calm. He knew she could read emotions and that he was adding fuel to her fire. Good for him, he wasn't quite as dim-witted as she had been told. That would only make the partnership stronger. or her ally stronger. Either way, it would work out for her.  
  
His voice echoed slightly, bouncing off the high ceilings and becoming slightly distorted, though still loud and clear. "Ki!"  
  
The man who appeared to be the captain of their guard hurried forward and kneeled before the dais. His head bent so low he touched the red carpet. He did not address 'Master' Malik, he knew better then even to inquire why he had been summoned. Ki, for so the man's name was, froze in his bow until Malik's full order was issued.  
  
"Go. Take the full guard and ready a room with a table, food, and drink."  
  
Nekomi gave an inward smile, though she would not let it show outwardly, that would give Malik satisfaction. She had him virtually around her finger. Her slightest wish, she phrased in a way that mocked or shamed him, and the wish was granted.  
  
Soon, surprisingly soon, Ki returned to the great hall. He strode past Nekomi and Hazime as though they were flies and pressed his face to the carpet once more. Nekomi's blood was filled with an icy furry. He, and all Malik's other slaves or servants, would learn to bow to her. She made a mental note to make sure that Ki was punished later.  
  
Malik swept forward, his guard a step behind, and strode past the man. Knowing that he was now entertaining guests, rather then keeping servants, he paused for a moment beside Nekomi. Then grudgingly offered his arm to escort her.  
  
Lady Nekomi accepted with pleasure, placing her hand lightly on his bare, muscled arm. Though she did not let it shine anywhere but through her eyes, she was pleased. She had him! The man would not worm his way out of a partnership with her for any reason. Already they were treated both with caution and respect. Hazime fell into step with Malik's guard, a half a pace behind his Mistress.  
  
Malik guided them to a small and sparsely furnished room. A table stood at the center with a plate of vegetables in the center. Two lone chairs were placed opposite each other around the circular table.  
  
Nekomi removed her hand from Malik's arm and went to the closest chair. She waited while Malik took his place in the opposite chair. Hazime pulled her chair out for her and she sat, a moment behind Malik out of respect for her host.  
  
Malik decided to start the talks, inquiring why they had journeyed to his 'fortress' and what they desired to accomplish.  
  
Taking a carrot, Nekomi bit it, while thinking of how best to phrase her reply. She took a chance, hoping to appeal to his better nature, "I was hoping you could help me." She spoke clearly, keeping her head low and looked through her eyelashes at him. A single strand of hair, fell out of place into her face. Perfect!  
  
Keeping control on his emotions, Malik spoke, "Why, pray tell, would you think I would help you, Nekomi Miyahara of Shishikui?"  
  
"We seem, sir, to share a common goal." She met his eyes and he seemed amused.  
  
"And what, might that goal be?"  
  
"Well," she took a breath, "to rule the world, but on a smaller scale, to annihilate Yugi Moto."  
  
Any control that Malik had over his features and emotions was lost. He stood up so fast his chair fell backwards. His face took on a red hue as he spouted with rage and pride, "How dare you come here and accuse me-"  
  
"But is it not true?" Nekomi was getting sick of these games, but kept her calm. She toyed with her loose strand of hair, curling it around her finger.  
  
About to sputter on, he opened his mouth, but closed it when she spoke again.  
  
"Do NOT deny what you and I both know to be true. I know that your grip on your plans is slipping and I come offer you my assistance."  
  
"What can YOU do that I cannot?"  
  
"Many things, Malik, many, many things."  
  
Hazime, who until that point had kept his hand on his dagger as a threat to Malik, relaxed. Negotiations where under way and now was a time to bend, not threaten. He released his knife, but kept his hand close to where the handle stuck from its sheath.  
  
He watched with fascination as his Mistress and the man began to bargain. Offering a little of what each had. Nekomi, of course, had her fortune, but also offered herself in a plan to capture Yugi. Malik offered his servants and headquarters, which, of course, were conveniently in Domino City.  
  
"What assurance do I have of your allegiance?" Nekomi inquired after the talks had subsided.  
  
"My word, Madam."  
  
She raised one eyebrow, "What is that worth?"  
  
He smiled, "I see you are not one to take chances, very well. We will shake on it." He glanced at their two guards and added as an after thought "with them as our witnesses, may they strike us down if we betray each other."  
  
She laughed, knowing how very true those words were. Malik extended his hand and she took it, ignoring the joy she felt in its warmth. They shook, then he pulled her to her feet. "I suppose that you would like a chair on the dais, as well? For we are, after all, equal in this partnership."  
  
She laughed, lightly, again and let him lead her back to the hall so they could address his servants, now, THEIR servants. 


	4. Part IV: Nekomi's Story

His friends and admirers surrounded Yugi Moto. After a stunning victory of 8000 to 0, life point wise, it was no wonder they were congratulating him. Yugi seemed to get better and better with each and every card he pulled from his deck.  
  
After focusing his entire mind on winning the duel, Yugi's thoughts seemed to drift. His body was stuck in the mob, shaking hands and smiling, but his mind was elsewhere. He was used to this, and well over the excitement by now, having won so many duels in the past. Was it possible that he was too good? The thrill, the excitement, the passion was gone. He was only dueling now to save the world, not because he loved to duel.  
  
The crowd thinned to just Joey and Téa, turning away to seek other duels to watch or participate in. "Hey," Joey said in his accented English that was somewhere between New Jersey and New York back- ally talk, "you fought great Yug!"  
  
Yugi forced a smile. Giving strangers the cold shoulder was much different then doing it to your closest friends, he would have to pretend, at least that nothing was wrong, even though, by now, his friends knew him better than that and he could not fully hide his feelings. "Thanks Joey!"  
  
Téa smiled, too, "C'mon Yugi! Let's all go get ice cream to celebrate!" She was a bit concerned at Yugi's act, for surely he was happy at winning the duel, but he didn't seem so now.  
  
"You guys go on without me. I don't really want ice cream." Yugi looked at Joey, "See if you can scrape up another win by the time we meet again."  
  
Joey grinned wolfishly, "Piece'a cake!"  
  
Téa frowned at her watch, "Where should we meet?" If Yugi was going to wander off on his own, she wanted to know where he was, especially with all the trouble and stuff about the millennium puzzle. She just didn't want him to get hurt.  
  
"How 'bout by th' harbor?" Joey asked. "It's close to the ice cream store, and it's kinda pretty, too."  
  
Yugi smiled to himself at these odd words, made especially so coming from Joey. "I'll meet you guys there!" Yugi turned his back and began walking off, thinking to himself and not really paying attention to where he was going.  
  
Nekomi watched the famous, renowned Yugi walk away from his friends' invitation. His eyes were glazed over as though his thoughts were no where near what he was currently going. She smiled, hey, if he was distracted, that was all the better for her.  
  
She slunk in the shadows behind him, careful not to be seen. Several times he glanced back and she knew he could sense her watchful gaze.  
  
Yugi stopped to browse a shop and Nekomi knew this was her chance to get a head of him. She walked along the street, her black hair flowing behind her. Today it was unbraided and fell past her back like a cloak.  
  
The plan was for her to find some sort of trouble as Yugi walked by. A 'Gain Your Prey's Trust' kind of deal. She would become one of Yugi's friends and, since she held the third Egyptian God Card, Malik was free to plague her with rare hunters and thieves. Though, of course, they were not allowed to do her actual harm unless she ordered them to. The only draw back she could see in her plan was that this Seto Kaiba figure would be after the Egyptian God card as well. She would have gladly whipped his sorry ass in a duel, but Malik had other plans that she had to respect.  
  
The robed figure at the end of the street winked at her then charged. The perfect damsel in distress scenario was played out as Ki began to try to wrestle away her deck of cards. He hit her (lightly, though no one watching could tell) and she fell to the ground as Yugi and several random people from the street ran up. Ki, one cue ran as Yugi approached.  
  
Nekomi stayed curled in a ball on the dusty street until Yugi spoke, "Are you alright, miss?"  
  
She glanced up, "I- I think so." Her voice quivered slightly in a manner that she had practiced for hours to perfection. Getting money from her father had not always been as easy as it was now and she had needed every edge over him she could get.  
  
Yugi offered a hand to help her up as the crowd began to disperse around them. "Why was that rare hunter after you?"  
  
"I....I-" As she rose, she pretended to wince as she took her weight on her right ankle and leaned heavily on Yugi's arm.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" He threw her arm around his shoulders as he helped her hobble over to a nearby bench in Domino Park. He sat next to her as she began rubbing her ankle that she had supposedly injured. "So, miss...?" He paused waiting for her to supply him with a name.  
  
"Nekomi. You?"  
  
"Yugi Moto. Why where Malik's henchmen after you?"  
  
She shook her head, as if she could not tell him, but drew the Egyptian God card out of her deck. "He- He was angry," she stated taking a shuddering breath.  
  
Yugi was taken aback, whatever he had expected, it was not that she held the third Egyptian God card. But surely, Seto Kaiba would know that she had won Malik's God card if they had used one of his duel disks. Sure enough, there was a duel disk strapped to her arm, he hadn't really been paying attention earlier. So why wasn't Seto also chasing her? "How did you get this?"  
  
Nekomi placed the card back into her deck and sighed, "I won it from the jerk in a duel."  
  
It was just what Yugi had feared. "Miss- Nekomi," he corrected himself, "Seto Kaiba will be after the card, as well."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Yugi had assumed that she would know who Seto Kaiba was if she was a part of his tournament. "He's," Yugi started, a little confused, "He's the founder of the Domino City Tournament, the creator of these duel disks." He gestured to his own device.  
  
She gave an amused laugh, "I'd like to see him try and get this!" She patted the card.  
  
"He will if he beats you in a duel, and one of the rules of the tournament is you can't back out of a challenge."  
  
She smiled, "Yugi, I'm not a part of this tournament!" Yugi looked quiet surprised so she continued, "I got the duel disk from some kid who was beaten out of the tournament. He was selling it because he was angry that he lost. I like dueling and I'm okay at it, so I figured I would buy it and see if anyone would duel me just for fun instead of as a part of the tournament."  
  
Yugi thought that this made sense, but there was still one thing that confused him, "Then how did you win Malik's card?"  
  
"Oh, that." She took a deep breath, "He was the first person I challenged to a duel, but he forgot to use the card in his deck, so I beat him. He said we were playing by battle city rules, so he gave me the card." She glanced at their surroundings, gaze coming to rest on a figure walking towards them. "Oh, Crap!" 


	5. Part V: Dealing with Seto

Seto Kaiba strode over to the mysterious girl. Her black hair fell neatly to her waist and her emerald green eyes looked curious as he approached. Yugi Moto was sitting on the bench beside her with a look of anger clearly dancing on his face.  
  
Nekomi toyed with a strand of hair, her head turned slightly away from Kaiba. "Greetings, Seto," she said as he came to a stop in front of her.  
  
Seto brushed her greetings off with a shrug and did not inquire why she knew his name, for he was, after all, the best duelist in the world. He was a bit confused, however as to who she was, for her duel disk registered as 'Weevil Underwood' and she clearly was not that second rate duelist wannabe. "Who are you?" He demanded coldly.  
  
"No one of importance."  
  
Seto's eyes flashed dangerously, "If it is true that you hold the third Egyptian God card, then you are someone of importance. I challenge you to a duel for the Winged Dragon of Ra!"  
  
Nekomi inspected her nails on her left hand. "No thanks."  
  
He looked shocked and enraged. "The rules clearly state that-"  
  
"I know the rules of the tournament, Seto, but unfortunately for you, I am not a part of this tournament and do not have to abide by your rules."  
  
Seto's face took on a purple hue, all the more infuriated by her apparent lack of respect. Before he could so much as open his mouth, she stood, looking slightly annoyed. "Good day to you, Mr. Kaiba."  
  
She strode off at a comfortable pace, clearly aware that both Yugi and Seto's eyes were following her. As she disappeared from sight, Seto turned on Yugi.  
  
"What did you say to her? Who is she? Where did she come from? How do you know her? How did she get the third Egyptian God card? ANSWER ME!" His eyes flashed with an exceeding amount of arrogance and fury.  
  
"I don't know." Yugi's eyes remained on the spot under a tree where Nekomi was last visible.  
  
Seto, seeing Yugi was distracted, rounded on him and grabbed him by the collar. "I told you to ANSWER ME! I know you know Yugi, it does no good to pretend anymore."  
  
His eyes snapped and refocused on Kaiba's wind blown hair and cold clear eyes. "Unhand me Kaiba!"  
  
"Why should I Yugi?" But he released him just the same and Yugi fell, landing gracefully on his feet.  
  
"I don't know anything about her, we were just talking and that is none of your business Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba sneered viciously. "'None of your business'," he drawled in a mocking voice, "Oh, I see what's going on here. Deny it all you want Yugi, you're sweet on her!"  
  
Yugi smiled secretively, "Think what you will, you'll get no answer from me." With that, he turned and strode away to do some serious thinking.  
  
No doubt, this new girl, Nekomi? Did she say her name was? Was a very intriguing person. She was very pretty and knew it well. She also had a 'no care' attitude that drew in her audience though also upset Kaiba, which was a bonus. Not many people had the courage to wage verbal war with the owner of a powerful company.  
  
He wasn't sure he wanted to like any girl, but still remembered well the feeling of joy he felt when she talked.  
  
Yugi came out of his thoughts abruptly. Why would Nekomi like him, anyway? A beautiful, brave girl like her was bound to already be seeing someone.  
  
"Hey Yugi!" Joey waved from across the street.  
  
"Hi Joey! Looks like we met a little earlier then planned," Yugi said happily as he crossed to his best friend. Téa was no where to be seen. "Where'd Téa go?"  
  
Joey grinned smugly, "She got asked out by some guy."  
  
"Oh really?! Who?"  
  
"I dunno. She seemed to have known him from some time before, though."  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" He looked a little confused, Téa had never mentioned having met anyone before.  
  
"Well, she already knew his name and when he came over she squealed and jumped up to give him a hug." Joey cringed at the memory, "She's LOUD."  
  
"Well, you know Téa..."  
  
"Yug, I gotta go, k? I'll still meet you down by the docks later-"  
  
"That's okay, Joey, I think I'll just go see if Grandpa needs any help with the store." Yugi smiled, distractedly.  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
The two friends parted and went their separate ways, both buried in thoughts they could not control. Both dwelled on Téa's new mysterious friend, as well as a new stranger they had met. It seemed that Kaiba's tournament was drawing a larger crowd then most people had thought.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
K, guys, read and review for now, but I could really use some ideas, ya know? Having a kinda sloooow day and ideas could always help. Plus, if no one really likes this, I might just choose to delete the whole thing anyway and not have to add more, though it is really fun writing this. Well what do you think? 


	6. Part VI: Dwelling Thoughts

Rabid Lawyers: (Thank you JewelValentine for letting me steal the rabid lawyers) ADD ONE!!!  
  
Me: NO!  
  
RL: YEEEESSSSSS!  
  
Me: *runs into a tree* You'll never get me! Ahhahhhahhaa!  
  
RL: *brings out a chain saw.*  
  
Me: ****! I knew I shouldn'ta left that down there! FINE! I do NOT own Yugioh! Or most of the other characters for that matter, except: Nekomi, Hazime, Ki, and Matrome. That's all, as of yet, though there will be a few more new characters soon. *turns* are you all happy now?  
  
RL: *sink into the ground*  
  
Me: HEY! BRING MY CHAIN SAW BAAAAACK!!! Little... I'll start the story now. ---------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi walked aimlessly around Battle City, hoping that no one would challenge him to a duel and that he would see the mysterious girl again. Spotting a familiar person ahead, he waved. "Hey! Téa!"  
  
She turned and snatched her arm away from the male figure walking beside her. "Yugi! I f-forgot! I was sup-posed to meet you at the docks!"  
  
Normally the sight of one of his best friends with some strange guy would have made Yugi a bit suspicious, but today he had a lot more on his mind than normal. "Oh, that's okay. I met up with Joey and he told me where you had gone. So," Yugi eyed the stranger, but his malice was pure drama, "Who is this?"  
  
Téa blushed a deep crimson. "Oh, thi-this is-."  
  
The strange boy spoke, showing perfectly even white teeth, "I'm Jace. And you must be Yugi." He grabbed Yugi's hand in a polite but firm handshake. "Téa's told me so much about you."  
  
Yugi shook the boy- Jace's hand. "Funny," he said, "she's never mentioned you."  
  
Téa cringed, but both Jace and Yugi ignored her. "I'm sorry to hear that, I obviously slipped her mind."  
  
Yugi noticed the look on Téa's face and quickly changed his plan of attack. "Well, it's been very nice to meet you, I hope to catch up another time. But I really must be going."  
  
He waved good bye to Téa while his thoughts deepened. Already the boy- Jason? Was that his name? Had been erased from his mind. His thoughts dwelled on the girl. Nekomi.  
  
Nekomi. He loved the way his mouth felt when he said her name. Nekomi. Nekomi. He loved the way her hair fell off her shoulders to caress her back is soft black strands. He also loved the look of her soft red lips. The way she smiled and showed gleaming white teeth. But those lips, that mouth, could also be deadly. Nekomi crossed verbal swords with Seto Kaiba and won. And what a battle it had been! The way her green eyes had flashed so dangerously in a warning that Kaiba had clearly ignored or not seen. It was beautiful.  
  
Even Kaiba seemed to be enthralled with her. He certainly seemed tongue- tied when he finished addressing her. Or rather, when she finished scolding him. Did he like her, too?  
  
It was at this moment when Yugi realized that he did like her. Before he had denied it to himself, swearing that his heart still belonged to Téa. But. But Téa certainly seemed perfectly happy with Jace, and really hadn't shown any interest in Yugi as more than a friend. In fact it was Jace that had made Yugi sure that he liked Nekomi.  
  
Besides, couldn't a girl and guy be friends without having to like each other THAT way? Nekomi was the reason that Yugi was okay with Téa liking someone else.  
  
By the time Yugi's feet hit his welcome mat, he was thoroughly convinced of where his heart lay. Still, he tossed and turned all night, thinking of her. Had her last smile been a hint that she liked him, too? Or was she being polite? Uh! Girls were so confusing!  
  
Yugi awoke from a scattered night's rest, restless once more. He grabbed a PopTart on his way out the door and yelled, "Bye Grandpa!" behind him.  
  
He set off to find Nekomi, wandering aimlessly before he realized that he had no idea of where she was. Then a thought struck him. Her duel disk! It would emit a signal to Kaiba's computers, telling where she was! Silently, for the first time ever, Yugi thanked Kaiba as he hurried to Tristan's house.  
  
Joey and Tristan were sitting on Tristan's couch play some sort of virtual game. It was obvious that Joey was losing, as he was cursing under his breath.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Yugi said brightly, trying not to sound anxious.  
  
"Hey! Yugi!" Joey managed to gasp before slipping his attention back to his game.  
  
Yugi watched them play for a while, but could barely sit still. "Tristan," he said after a few minutes a boredom, "can I use your computer?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Joey moaned as his loss was finalized. "I'll help you Yug, what do you need it for?"  
  
Yugi stared up the stairs, "Oh, I- er, nothing... Actually, how good are you guys at hacking?" They looked taken aback, so Yugi started to explain. "I need access to Kaiba's computer system so I can-"  
  
Joey cut him off, "Don't worry Yugi! I can help! I'm an expert in this area! Tristan is, too! He taught me everything I know! Kaiba's computer system will be screeeaming out it's secrets in a few minutes. OOF!"  
  
Tristan shook his hand after punching Joey, "Obviously the lesson about 'don't tell anyone you can hack much less that I taught you' didn't stick very well. Come on, we'll solve your Kaiba problems." And with that Tristan lead the way upstairs to his computer.  
  
But hacking into Kabia's computer wasn't nearly as easy as Tristan and Joey made it out to be. An hour passed and Yugi rubbed his eyes. Starring at the computer screen for so long and so intently was giving him a headache, but one thought of those green eyes and he refocused.  
  
Joey was cursing Kaiba, and no longer under his breath. "That filthy little... why I'd oughta... THAT CREEP!"  
  
"It's okay Joey," said Yugi, sighing, "I understand if you guys wanna quit- "  
  
"WHAT!?!" squawked Joey, outraged, "Never! Kaiba won't beat me! Why don't you take a walk Yugi, we'll call you when we get in, okay?"  
  
"Alright, Joey. Tristan? Don't let him hurt himself." And Yugi trudged down the stairs and out the door. "I guess I'll have to look for her the old fashion way," he sighed to himself and started his search. 


	7. Part VII: Persuit

Nekomi smiled to herself as she sat in the small ice cream shop. She had Yugi Moto eating out of the palm of her hand, right where she and Malik wanted him. Even Seto Kaiba seemed to be furious. She knew that at that moment, both Seto and Yugi were probably looking for her. Seto having just figured out that she had basically called him a moron and Yugi... why would Yugi be following her? Probably because he knew that she had the Egyptian God Card. Whatever. Anyway, all was going according to the plan.  
  
The teenage boy behind the counter handed her the shake she ordered, his glance staying a moment too long, then he hurried away. Boys, Nekomi thought irritably.  
  
The bell atop the door rang and Seto strode straight up to her, not bothering with a greeting or explanation for his rudeness, he said "I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"Oh brother," she said under her breath, but still loud enough so he could hear.  
  
Seto's voice took on that of an angry parent scolding a child, "Don't you take that tone of voice with ME!"  
  
Nekomi ignored him, apparently enthralled with twirling a strand of hair around her finger. Her eyes flicked to the man behind the counter, she bet that if she called him, she would have a fairly good chance of getting Seto thrown out of the shop, but then he'd wait outside and attack her again. She stood up and brushed past Seto without another glance at him.  
  
"Hey!" he protested, following her. "I challenged you to a duel! I would at least like an answer!" He barred her way out of the ice cream shop.  
  
"You want an answer? Well wouldn't we all like to ask questions of the world and have them answered? You, Seto Kaiba, will just have to hang in suspense for a while, I'm contemplating my answer." Seto fixed her with a blank look. She rubbed her temples, "I'm thinking, Seto, now get out of my way."  
  
Seto, wordlessly moved, so surprised to hear that tone coming from someone other than him. Nekomi strode past him.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi didn't realized his cell phone was ringing until the third or fourth ring. He thought he had seen her, but he wasn't sure. He fumbled for his phone in his pocket, "Hello?"  
  
Relief spread over him when he heard Joey's triumphant voice, "Yugi? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah?" Yugi was anxious to hear Joey's news so he bit back his reply of 'No, I'm just the only one who is holding this cell phone!' and waited.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well you'd better come back here, quick. We've gotten into Seto's computer system, but if we don't get off it within an hour, he'll be alerted that someone's hacked in, AND he'll know our location."  
  
Yugi was already turning around and running back to Tristan's house. Without bothering to shut his phone off, he jammed it in his pocket.  
  
"Yugi?...... Yugi? Are you there?"  
  
At that moment, he burst into Tristan's room, "Yes, I'm here."  
  
Joey looked perplexed. "How'd you get here so fast? You'd think with your little legs you wouldn't be able to run very fast."  
  
He ignored the joke and sat in Joey's chair, his gaze intent on the screen. Then with a yelp of triumph, he shut the computer off and stormed out of the house.  
  
"He's getting weirder and weirder all the time."  
  
Joey nodded his agreement. "Challenge you to another game?"  
  
Tristan grinned an evil smile, "Sure, I'd be glad to whip you again."  
  
"That's the last straw! I'm gonna beat you good this time!"  
  
Yugi smiled at how dorky his friends were and resumed his frantic walk out the door. Now that he had found out where she was, the only thing left for him to do was get to the ice cream shop as fast as he could so she wouldn't leave before he got there.  
  
He skidded to a stop and slammed straight into the glass door. "Ow."  
  
"Ah, I see," said a cold voice, full of malice, "I had always wondered how a bug can run into a piece of glass. Now I know, they're all just really stupid."  
  
Yugi looked up to see Seto Kaiba standing above him. Shoot! Seto had found her, too! Which meant that they couldn't be alone, and that he'd probably drive her away, again.  
  
"Kaiba, I'm not it the mood to be trifled with!" He tried to shove past him, and just succeeded in noticing that Nekomi was no where to be seen. "Where did she go!?"  
  
Kaiba inspected his nails on his left hand, "Who? Your GIRLFRIEND?"  
  
Yugi blushed and said angrily, "She's NOT my girlfriend."  
  
Seto grinned, mischiviously, "Oh, well then. You'll have to break the news easy to her, she was under the impression you two where a 'thing'. She'll be sooooo disappointed."  
  
Yugi's face shown with a mix of bravery and stupidity. He muttered "Shut up, Kaiba!" right before he slammed his fist into Seto's stomach, winding him. Then Yugi turned and began wandering aimlessly again.  
  
Where would Nekomi go? Just then he heard his name.  
  
"Yugi! Yugi, wait up!"  
  
He turned to see Téa rushing towards him. "Oh, hi Téa, I didn't see you."  
  
Téa panted as he fell into step with her. "Yugi, I wanted to talk to you about Jac-"  
  
"It's okay Téa, I don't mind."  
  
Téa looked anything but relieved, "Yugi, Jace and I aren't... well, 'a couple' or anything."  
  
Yugi sighed, whould nothing go right for him? "That's not what it looked like yesterday. But I told you, I don't mind. If you two get together I'm happy for you." Yugi saw Nekomi out of the corner of his eye, looking like the wrath of God. "I gotta go, Téa, see you later!"  
  
As soon as he was out of ear shot of Téa, he called out, "Nekomi?"  
  
She turned and flashed him one of her perfect smiles, "Yugi! What a coincidence that we'd meet again here."  
  
Yugi had barely noticed that they were feet from the bench where they had talked the first time. "Yeah, what a surprise." 


	8. Part VIII: The Expected Meeting

Yugi and Nekomi walked along a shady winding path. The leaves overhead dyed the sunlight a pale green. A bird chirped in a tree nearby. To their right, a crane landed with a soft splash in the small, but exquisite pond.  
  
Yes, glories were all around them, but Yugi could not take his eyes off of her. He was inexplicably drawn to her. Today, her hair was braided straight down her back. Yugi longed to touch it and see if it was as silky as it appeared.  
  
"...And then I came here..."  
  
He half concentrated on what Nekomi was saying, but he didn't hear her words. Only the sound of her voice floated to him. It didn't matter what she said, just that she kept talking. He could listen to her for hours on end and never tire of her voice.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Oh right, now it was his turn to talk. Usually he would have jumped at a chance to speak to such a wonderful girl, but now he would rather have her keep talking, about anything.  
  
"Oh, I live with my Grandpa and help him run our Game Shop. You should stop buy sometime. We have all kinds of great cards! I could take a look at your deck and help you out... If you want."  
  
She smiled and Yugi's heart melted, if there was anything about her as beautiful as her voice, it was her smile. "I would love that. I told you, though, I'm not a very good duelist."  
  
"Oh, that's alright! I'll help you."  
  
She locked her emerald green eyes on his, though they weren't angry, they were smiling. Her eyes seemed like vast portals that sucked Yugi in, but he didn't struggle. For if there was anything in the world he would like to be lost in, it was her eyes. They were just as beautiful as her smile. "I'd like that. Is there a day when business is slow that I could drop by? I wouldn't want to keep you from your other customers."  
  
"Umm..." Yugi thought quickly, "Tomorrow? If you haven't made any plans yet? Around noon it pretty slow, everyone is at lunch." Yugi's heart rose to his throat and his slight blush deepened.  
  
"No, I haven't made plans, I'll be there."  
  
Yugi sighed with relief and told her where the store was, then Nekomi said she had to leave.  
  
"Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow!" said Yugi, trying to sound cheerful, despite the fact that he was a little gloomy that she was leaving.  
  
"Tomorrow," Nekomi promised as she walked off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yugi spent the rest of the day wandering around to finally arrive back at Tristan's house. The three played video games (at which Yugi beat them every time, by a considerable amount) until he had to go home. He picked up a stake for Grandpa for supper, then headed to bed.  
  
He tossed and turned for a little bit, but finally fell asleep to a better night than the one before. She was coming to him! Better yet, she knew where he lived.  
  
Upon awaking, Yugi hopped down the stairs, refreshed and relaxed, "Grandpa! I'm gonna stick around and help you with the store today, okay?" He continued his route to the kitchen where he found his Grandfather sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.  
  
Grandpa gazed over the newspaper suspiciously, "What do you want now?"  
  
Yugi smiled. Anytime he decided to stay at the store and help out, his Grandpa asked if Yugi wanted anything, and usually he did. "Only to help you, dearest Grandfath-"  
  
"Oh don't start with me!" said Grandpa, cutting him off. "Have some toast or something, then you can help me re-sort the cards in section three. Oh, and we got a new shipment in, it's in the back. You could unload that."  
  
There was never a lack of things to do around the store, cards to be sorted, re-priced, unpacked, priced, moved, Yugi was kept hopping around for hours. Noon found him going through the boxes of the new shipment, checking that all was there. He was working so hard that he barely heard the bell of the door.  
  
Grandpa's voice floated over to him, "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Oh... I'll just look around a little."  
  
Ahh! Nekomi was there and Yugi was stuck in the dusty back room, not to mention, he was hot and sweaty. He snuck back upstairs to find a shirt before coming onto the shop floor.  
  
"H-hi Nekomi."  
  
She turned from the cards she was looking at. "Hi Yugi! I brought my deck, but I don't really have that many other cards."  
  
"That's okay, I'll look through them quick and see if I have any cards that could help you. Do you wanna see if there are any cards you want on the shelves right now?"  
  
The deck wasn't bad, mind, not the best ever, but better than a lot of other decks. He took out a few cards and added a few of his own to make the deck work better with itself. All the while, consulting Nekomi to see what she thought of her own deck. Obviously she didn't have that much confidence as a duelest, because her deck was pretty good.  
  
They played a few mock duels, Yugi winning every time. After the fourth game, Yugi sat back. "That was pretty good, you just have to remember to use your trap cards when I have more powerful monsters."  
  
"I'll try to remember that. Thanks, I'm getting better. I still don't think I could make it to the finals or anything in a tournament like this, but I bet I could have won a few duels."  
  
Yugi nodded, "You're doing a lot better!"  
  
Nekomi blushed modestly and checked her watch. "Oh! Shoot! It's already four o'clock! I have to go! See you tomorrow!" She called over her shoulder after grabbing her deck and cards. She virtually flew out the door and down the street.  
  
"Yeah," said Yugi, "Tomorrow."  
  
Grandpa Moto came inside. "Okay, who was that? She stayed a really long time. Did she buy anything?"  
  
Yugi smiled to himself and went upstairs, heedless of Grandpa's words or the fact that he was grinning like a fool. 


	9. Part IX: Realizations on All Sides

Nekomi swept into the throne room and strode to the second throne that stood on the dais. Her eyes flashed. Hazime followed close behind and took his place at her back. Oh! She was in one of her moods. At least the anger was directed at Malik, Hazime thought anxiously.  
  
Malik looked up from the tedious novel. "How fairs your mission?"  
  
Nekomi drew her eyes slowly upward, "Fine, considering the help I got from YOU." She spit the last word, jumping to her feet. Her eyes filled with a fire that threatened to come free of the binds her eyes had on it. The pressure in the room built.  
  
"MY help, dear Lady?" Voice mild, fingers delicately tracing the patterns on his rod, Malik used the perfect combination to set her off completely.  
  
"Yes, YOUR help. Just what did you think you were doing?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She threw her hands up in a fit of rage and frustration. Her brow furrowed in an unmistakable scowl. "I think you know perfectly well what I mean, Malik Ishtar. I am no fool and if you THINK for just one moment that's I'm going to stand by and let you-"  
  
"Lady, perhaps you would like to know just what I had in mind when I sent Ki to watch you?"  
  
At the mention of his own name, a man drew forward from the shadows. He looked even more heartless than the last time she had seen him. And he had that looking on his face. Oh! She'd kill him for that look as soon as have to HEAR about him. Yesm Ki was making his place known. On her 'list', that is. Her blood ran cold, "Perhaps we should discuss things in a more business like setting?"  
  
Alone. That meant she wanted to be alone. Very well, the Lady did have charm, which was one thing that Malik have to admit to. "Very well. Ki. You are dismissed." He turned mildly to her, "Shall we dismiss the body guards, as well, or would you prefer to have you back watched?"  
  
She was a bit unsure of whether he was talking about Hazime or his own bodyguard, so she shook her head slightly. "I don't trust you that much. Tell me your plan." She fixed her ice green eyes on his playful purple orbs. As he whispered lightly in her ear, she felt a strange sense of pleasure and giddiness. He was so close, and yet, just out of her reach. Wait. No! she thought. I'm NOT going to get all gushy over Malik. He is, after all, as cold and evil as I am.  
  
"Very well," Nekomi purred after a moment, shifting her weight away from him again, "I shall continue with my plans on captivating little Yugi's soul." She raised her hand as she spoke, gesturing to the heavens.  
  
Malik took her hand in his. "And we will be the two most powerful people in all of the world." He raised her silky white hand to his lips and brushed softly against them. "Tell me then, how are you progressing in regards to little Yugi?"  
  
Green eyes flashed secretively, "I think I can safely say that he will not be a problem much longer."  
  
Malik's lips trailed slowly up her arm to gently caress her neck. "Excellent."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Who WAS she? Seto paced around his computer room, fretting. She was beautiful, yes, but many girls were pretty enough. There was just something about the way that she spoke to him. The way her eyes looked when she addressed him, when she ground his face in the dirt, more like it.  
  
"Whose duel disk did she say she had?" He stopped pacing. Froze for a moment and then strode to his computer. "Some one who was already kicked out of the tournament..." Seto's fingers flew across the keyboard, causing noise so deafening that even Kaiba could barely concentrate.  
  
A few people who were illegally in the tournament, a few rare hunters... There it was. Weevil Underwood. Another few clicks of the keyboard and the name was changed... but what WAS her name? She had never told him, had she? Perhaps, online somewhere? Yes, the Internet was Kaiba's domain. He could find anything there...  
  
Then again, 'slender', 'black-haired', and 'green-eyed' didn't give that accurate a description. Of course, there was also 'hot tempered', 'arrogant', 'playful' Wait! The tone of voice, she had to be of higher birth.  
  
Searching through the pictures of all the rich men's daughters was long, but profitable. Nekomi Miyahara of Shishikui. Yes, she WAS the heiress of a rather large fortress. That explains that attitude, but what about the dueling? It didn't say anything on the WebPages, but Seto double-checked anyway.  
  
Seto entered the new duelist information into the computer and deleted all the old information about Weevil Underwood. Which reminded him... "STUPID IDIOT!" Seto cursed himself. "Check the tracking device!"  
  
Blank.  
  
The next safety installed locating mechanism?  
  
Blank.  
  
The dueling monitor?  
  
Blank.  
  
"Shit."  
  
Was the duel disk still working? It would look SO bad for the company if Kaiba lost a duelist. His system would NOT fall apart! All that advertising... No, everything there was fine, as well.  
  
"That little... MY SYSTEM CANNOT BE HACKED INTO!! YOU-" Seto sputtered angrily at his computer screens. "I AM SETO KAIBA! I WILL NOT BE UNDERESTIMATED NOR PLAYED LIKE SOME STUPID PUPPET-!"  
  
"Seto?"  
  
Shit. Mokuba was there. "What?"  
  
"Who hacked into your perfect system, now? I told you to fix that glitch in file C12487 of the program."  
  
God, Mokuba looked so innocent. It really threw a lot of people off guard when they talked to him. He acted and talked like a normal kid most of the time. He even sounded naïve. Amazing to think he understood all this computer crap as well as Seto himself. "I said I'd take a look at it, I've been busy. I DO have a company to run, little brother."  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes. When would Seto stop treating him like a little kid? HE was more adult than his older brother. Chasing after some girl. Humph. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! You really shouldn't procrastinate so much, Set-"  
  
"That's IT Mokuba!! You're a genius!" With that, Seto ran from the room. Nekomi was gonna be sorry she even insulted THIS multi-billionaire computer genius! 


	10. Part X: Scheming

Pacing, thinking. The two often seem to go together, don't they? Nekomi thought, retracing her steps in front of her bedroom mirror. There was an un-expected hitch in her plan.  
  
"He doesn't like me, so it doesn't matter, right?" She stopped, fingers gripping the edge of her mirror until the knuckles turned white. Her mirror- reflection didn't answer. A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hazime! I told you! I want privacy-!"  
  
Malik strode into the room, a bewildered and cautious looking Hazime followed.  
  
Lady Nekomi turned back to the mirror to compose herself. HE would have to come NOW, wouldn't he? She wasn't looking bad, her green eyes were flashing at being interrupted. Her long black hair was silky after being brushed absentmindedly for an hour. The flowing sleeves of her favorite white-and- gold dress billowed around her with the breeze from the window. Not her best, but not bad.  
  
She lost the battle to remain calm. "What do you mean by coming in here, unannounced and-?!"  
  
"I'm sorry lady." Hazime spoke up when her words faltered. "I couldn't stop him. Not HIM lady. He put me under some kind of spell. I-."  
  
Nekomi raised a hand. "I'll deal with you later. You're dismissed."  
  
Malik grinned. She was starting to trust him. Well, at least enough to be left alone with him with out their annoying bodyguards breathing down their necks.  
  
'Shakaku' was in her hand before Malik could flinch. Okay, maybe she didn't trust him, but he had to admit, she was fast with a blade.  
  
'Angel of Fire', Nekmoi's favorite blade was well named after the fire- jewels inscribed into the handle. The steel was scoured of any blemishes, razor sharp, and pointed straight at Malik. She may not possess the magic of a millennium item, but with any weapon, she was matchless. Hours of practice... and a natural gift, Malik decided. She had a place in the history of the ancient world, one of the warrior maidens, perhaps.  
  
"Speak," she demanded coldly, her green eyes icy.  
  
"Nekomi, Nekomi" he chanted softly, playfully, "I thought we were passed all this."  
  
"Unless you want another scar, you keep your distance and say what it is you came here to say."  
  
He loved a woman who could be as ruthless as he. "I just thought you ought to know you're being tracked. By none less than Seto Kaiba. I don't recall telling you to piss off anyone important."  
  
She lowered her weapon slightly. Crap! How did that arrogant little... "The duel disk," she whispered, menace in her voice. "YOU told me you took care of that!"  
  
The flat of her blade struck him across the face. Or would have. Malik calmly reached out and caught the strike with his left hand. Blood pooled from where his fingers curled around the blade. "I thought I did. Keep your temper, woman!"  
  
She shakily dropped Shakaku, shocked at her boldness. Even when Malik deliberately frayed her temper, she was... she should... He had more power over her than she held over him. It was the mad things he was doing to her in the farthest corner of her heart. "Come here. Let me see."  
  
The cut in itself was not threatening, but the blood flow had to be stopped. Nekomi pushed aside her feelings for a moment and applied pressure to his hand. The nearness of the two quickened both their hearts to the point where each, separately, had to remind themselves that they were partners in evil, NOT in any other way.  
  
"How did you find out about Kaiba?"  
  
"As if I'd tell you." As an after statement he added "My Lady." As though to be polite.  
  
"Have you a computer? I could re-hack the system-" He was going to throw her out! She couldn't stay here if she was endangering his safety and security.  
  
"He'd already have fixed the glitch I used to shield your signal. You'll have to find someone else to hold the duel disk, if you're to remain here."  
  
That was it? He wasn't going to turn her out as a threat to him? She was only required to place the duel disk somewhere safe. A small part of her mind cautioned her as it noticed that they still held hands, though the bleeding had long since stopped. It's warmer this way, Nekomi protested to herself silently, knowing she sounded silly and love-struck. Giddy, almost.  
  
"What can I do with it?" Her voice trembled purposefully to gain his pity.  
  
"Visit Little Yugi tonight. He'd not refuse you anything, especially when he watched you attack Seto Kaiba. Say you're afraid he'll come after you. You, or those you care about. A relative you're staying with. I'll station Ki somewhere..." Malik rambled on.  
  
Oh!! To be rid of Ki for a moment! He had a nasty habit of popping up whenever she was least expecting him. Annoying. "We've already used Ki, he's been seen," she muttered regrettably. "My servant, Matrome, will have to be entrusted with this specific task."  
  
"Is he trustworthy?"  
  
Good question. Is Ki? We both have our little secrets about the loyalties of our servants. At least, I don't think Ki is loyal... "Of course."  
  
"Then summon him." Malik stood to leave, not realizing the two still held hands, he pulled Nekomi to her feet as well. "My apologies, My lady."  
  
Flustered, she let go and looked away. Her mind and heart were playing nasty tricks on her. She COULDN'T be falling for Malik. Could she?  
  
He hesitated a moment. She obviously felt... something for him. He couldn't be sure that she returned his affections, but she didn't hate him. That at least was sure. And them only having spent a short time together. Unless it was all acting. Malik had watched how she played with Yugi's emotions, toyed with Kaiba's jealousy and pride. Was her expression here just another act?  
  
Only one way to be sure, wasn't there?  
  
"Nekomi." Malik softly spoke her name, demanding she face him once again. He swallowed his fears and pressed his lips softly against hers. She gasped at his boldness and let herself be caught up in her arms and his lips. 


	11. Part XI: LateNight Wanderings

Her lips throbbed from the strange new exercise Malik had put the through. Nekomi paced slowly down the cold, dark streets. After Malik had kissed her, she had sat on her bed a minute, reflective. Was Malik honestly just toying with her? She had seen him do this kind of thing before... always before he asked her to do something. Curse him for being un-readable! Though this time, he didn't want anything... did he? Except the whole duel disk thing... Did that count?  
  
So she was on her way to Yugi Moto's house. Again.  
  
The white flowing dress had stayed, Nekomi had decided it gave her an innocent look. And in soft light like the lampposts down the street, she glowed.  
  
The silhouette of Yugi in the second story window paused and turned. He saw her. Fool, she thought, you are head over heels and I'm just using you. Nekomi turned and started down the street again towards the close by lake.  
  
"Wait up!" Yugi called softly, but urgently.  
  
Her footsteps faltered decisively, but she did not speak, only led him as he eagerly followed. Their steps fell together, Yugi matching her stride easily. As they walked he stole glances at her, trying to decipher what she wanted, where they were going. Her eyes had a mysterious look in them.  
  
"The... lake?" They took seats on the soft grass, side by side.  
  
Nekomi glanced at the star-struck waters for a moment. "He's after me again Yugi."  
  
That got his attention. This was no stroll in the park, which explained the look in her eyes, and the fear on her face. She was in danger. And what's more, she was coming to him for help! "Seto?"  
  
Tear time. She buried her head in his chest and he put his arms around her, not just for her own comfort. "I'm afraid he'll come after me... my cousin and I... we live alone and-!"  
  
"Shh. I'll take care of you," he murmured. She could stay with him, for the time being at least. But once the whole deal with Kaiba was sorted out, would he be able to let her go? And would she even agree to stay with him? But... she HAD come to him... "Come stay with me, Nekomi."  
  
Silent tears still streamed down her face, but she looked surprised. You're missing the point, she thought, flustered. "I c-can't endanger you, Yugi."  
  
He pulled her close, and for the second time that night she found herself drawn into a male's passionate embrace. Yugi kissed her fiercely once, then pulled away slightly. "Never think twice about it." His breath came heavier, from lack of air and his own excitement.  
  
Nekomi breathed just as hard, holding back sobs with visible effort. She longed for Malik's soft touch once again, her mind drifting to earlier that night and how her heart had flip-flopped, but still she did not pull away from his shower of kisses. His lips played softly against her skin, her hands stroked his back lightly. Their lips met once more, softer this time. Yugi ran his tongue along her lower-lip, mockingly asking for entrance.  
  
She pulled back, fear in her eyes again. "Not now," she whispered, getting to her feet.  
  
Yugi sighed, still on a natural high from kissing her. "Is there anything you need to-?"  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow morning-."  
  
"You said he was after you," Yugi argued, lovingly, "Kaiba is not one to laze around about things like this. Come with me tonight. We can fetch your things in the morning. Together." He kissed her lightly, persuasively and turned her towards his house.  
  
Good thing I had Malik send my things with Matrome earlier, she thought, but I didn't quite expect things to turn out this way. Still, the change wasn't all that un-welcome. Nekomi smiled and let Yugi lead her back the way they came, stealing one last glance at the lake.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nekomi lay awake on Yugi's bed. She had tried to persuade him to let her sleep on the couch, but after denying to sleep in the same bed with him, he offered her his bed. And refused to hear of it being any other way.  
  
The sheets were silken and welcoming, Yugi's goodnight kiss more welcome, but she couldn't keep her thoughts off Malik. Here she was, with a man tripping over himself to do whatever she asked, and where were her thoughts? On the man that made her so angry sometimes that she couldn't breathe. He'd totally ignore her one-minute, then coax her to do whatever he wished the next. He was rude. Arrogant. And she loved him. She regretted taking Yugi's offer. How long would she have to stay with him... It wasn't the 'with him' part that bothered her, it was the 'away from Malik' part.  
  
But it was for the best.  
  
Right?  
  
She had never let him know what was going on. How would she get word to him that she wasn't returning? Perhaps the lack of her presence would clue him in. He deserved to be knocked off his high horse and this was the way to do it!  
  
She re-played the events from earlier that night, for what seemed like the thousandth time, though she never got sick of remembering the way she felt at that moment. The way his arms held her. The way their hearts played off each other, beating so loud, all other sound was thrust into the distance. Just remembering, she felt as though she could not breathe.  
  
It took a moment to recognize the feeling. Pure and simple love. Or was it just lust?  
  
But when Yugi had offered to share her bed, she hadn't jumped. In fact, the offer had the opposite effect. She wished for Malik. With all of her soul she knew that she belonged with him. It was verging on being too painful for her to endure another moment away from him.  
  
Tomorrow, she decided. Tomorrow she'd awake before Yugi and set out once again, back to Malik's lair. Back to her man. Back to the man her heart had chosen from the moment she had first laid eyes on him. 


	12. Part XII: Appologies

"Where on all of God's green earth were you!?!"  
  
Not the first words Nekomi wanted to hear. She had left early after Grandpa Motou had nearly had a heart attack from seeing her in Yugi's bed... and she from seeing him... inappropriately clad. After a little explaining, she had set off down the sunny streets towards what she like to think of as 'home'.  
  
"I was... indisposed-." She tried to keep her cool. Of course she didn't expect to have him sweep her off her feet, she would have gone back to Yugi if he HAD. But a little appreciation here? Is that so hard? Sure, her hair was windswept, her dress slightly wrinkled, but that was no reason to act all...  
  
"I tried to tell you Lady, he's in a right awful mood. And you being gone all night should really come-," Hazime tried.  
  
"I said," her eyes flashed as she rounded on him, "that I'd speak to you in private." She focused back on Malik. "Where I was is no business of yours- ."  
  
"We are supposed to be partners in this," Malik sputtered with rage, "You left the disk here, by the way. Luckily I had it sent with your other things. But how am I supposed to know what you were doing? Fraternizing with the enemy? Is it enough you toy with the emotions of all men around you, but now you must also toy with our minds?"  
  
"I don't have to notify you of my every move, just like you told ME earlier!" Nekomi defended, then turned on her heel, storming out the door which she childishly slammed. Hazime followed in hot pursuit.  
  
Why, she thought once reaching the safety of her isolated room, Why couldn't he just be happy I'd returned? He just HAD to make a huge deal out of her being gone for one night. Not even eight hours. It just shows that he DIDN'T mean anything last night.  
  
"Lady," Hazime stated appologetically. "He... he was really worrie about you last night. He thought... and said some very nasty things about that Kaiba person. Why, he was even close to storming out to see what happened to you."  
  
Nekomi glanced up, a single tear marring her perfect face, others welled in her eyes.  
  
"You scared us all my Lady."  
  
She glanced down again, "I'm sorry Hazime. I'll warn at least you next time... In fact, I'm going to the house Malik set up for me and Matrome."  
  
Dismissal. Hazime knew it from the tone of her voice. Not only that, but he also knew that he was not supposed to inform Malik of his Mistress's plans. He rubbed his temples. Malik's reaction at find Nekomi missing, still, in the morning had not been pleasant for any of the servants, but it had been especially painful for Hazime. Malik wouldn't take his word that he didn't know where the Lady was. Damn Rod, he thought bitterly. And now she's going to run off again. He closed the dorr softly behind him.  
  
Nekomi brushed her hair absently, deep in thought. She loved Malik, of THAT at least, she was sure. But how did he feel. It was time to test her theory of his feelings for her. Unfortunately, she couldn't help what he did to her servants, but neither could she take them with her. Not for this test. Not this time.  
  
She walked, soft-stepped to her closet and ruffled through. A few things went into a suit case at the foot of her bed; a form-fitting purple dress, her personal items (and things that could be classified as 'toiletries'), a lot of black clothing, etc.  
  
Her hand touched a soft black fabric dress, low in the front, laced in the back. An old favorite, long forgotten in her new 'evil-gothic' phase. She slipped out of the stale white dress and into the silken black garmet. It smelled of fresh cut flowers in a newly cleaned kitchen, in a crystal vase with cool spring water. She turned to admire herself and stopped cold at the reflection of someone standing near the door.  
  
"How long have you been there, Ki," she spit the last word with pure hatred ringing in her tone. OH! He was going to get a good flogging!  
  
"Just arrived, My Lady. And with a message." He smirked and let his gaze fall, sliding down her form.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Be aware ahead of time, that I strongly believe in punishing the messenger."  
  
His smile faded, "Malik wishes to speak with you immediately."  
  
"Tell him," she turned away, "That if he wishes to talk to me, he may present himself before me, on his own time. Oh, and tell him to be courteous this time and knock. You're dismissed." When would Ki take the hint and leave her alone?!  
  
"Lady? May I ask you a personal question?"  
  
She shuddered. "If you must."  
  
"We... we are not friends, are we?"  
  
Does me wanting to strangle you everytime I see you or hear someone say something about you count as friends? She thought bitterly. "No. I donot believe we are friends. But you owe your loyalty to me, and so I extend my protection rights over you, as is demanded by custom." Uh, he made her skin crawl!  
  
A soft knock on the door seemed to echo through the room. Hazime entered, and announced in a clear voice, "Master Malik Ishtar." Ki's eyes grew huge.  
  
I knew it, she thought triumphantly, he wasn't here on Malik's orders! So... what WAS he doing here. Trying to make peace? That doesn't sound like something that he'd do. More like he was trying to find a way to break in here or something. I still don't trust him. At least Malik was polite this time...  
  
Ki bowed briskly to them both and strode out the door.  
  
The two monarchs of evil stood across the room from eachother like cowboys at a showdown. Here, however, the first to act was the first to break the ice, not attempt to kill the opponent.  
  
"So..." said Nekomi, pryingly.  
  
"Look. I just wanted to tell you I'm remorseful about the way I was acting earlier today-. Where are you going?" His large, expressive purple eyes were roving the room and had just landed on her open trunk.  
  
She swallowed, not sure she wanted to continue with her plan. "I thought I'd go stay with Matrome as we said earlier. If Yugi was suspecious and decided to check up on me, that's where he'd go. I can squash any doubts he might have had." Her voice quivvered, though it was no act this time.  
  
Not even realizing, the two met in the center of the room and greeted eachother like lovers. "Don't leave me, Nekomi." 


	13. Part XIII: Strings

If ever I was to rate this story R for romance related deals, this would be it. If you noticed, I already changed it to PG-13... Well, if the rating is R than you know that I emailed this chapter to my friend before posting and SHE thought it should be rated R. Perhaps some would call this a lemon, I don't know. So this is a warning to You all, if you want to, you can skip this chapter, 'cuz the next will sorta tie in with this one, but it's not like you can't skip this.

Since it's been a while, I'm going to do my blerb again: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh, it's characters, places, or random items like the millennium items or the cards. I do, however, own Nekomi, Ki, Jace, Matrome, and Hazime. Now, on the part you were all waiting for anyway!!!

* * *

Malik's hand slipped down Nekomi's back, separating the black strings from her skin. She gazed into his eyes, her own feelings reflecting off the passion she saw in him. "I'm yours forever." Buttons passed under her exploring fingers, his shirt falling away. Nekmoi leaned against his warm skin, blissful. 

His unresting hands posed a question to her and she nodded. He lifted the delicately thin straps off her shoulders, letting the black silken garment fall away to poll gently at her feet.

She was hot, burning where her skin came in contact with his. She kissed him, gently at firstuntil it was no longer enough to convey her passion. His lips pressed firmly against her's with an almost bruising force. Nekmoi parted her lips and invited his tongue to dance with her. Their hands roamed freely across each others bodies, doing mad things to their senses. She could feel his excitement as rough fabric pressing against her, taste in him something feral that near matched her own wild side.

His tongue left her mouth making her ravenous for more of the rapt attention she was getting. He trailing light kisses down her neck and across her collar bone as hot skin passed beneath his lips and hands. She threw her head back, her eyes partly closed, savoring the feel of him.

"Malik, I-." she protested hesitantly, her body betraying her words.

"Shh." He put one finger to her slightly parted lips.

Her legs were growing weak as her need of him made her shake. She thought they would give out at any second and so desperately clung to him, not wanting to lose contact even for a second.

Malik seemed to sense her weakness in her heightened passion and locked his arms around her back, supporting her and drawing her closer still. His feather light whispers of kisses trailed to her breasts where he was overcome with desire. He abandoned his tecnique for a new one entirely- from the meek kitten to the demanding tiger. He took one of her tightened nipples in his mouth, sucking and working it until it hardened beneath his lips and teeth. He moved to the next shapely breast, providing a similar service.

Her arms swept up his back seductively, bringing his attention back to her swollen lips. His hips shifted, forcing her to back up towards the bed, slowly. She shivered despite the heat raging through her body- the wood at her back was cold!

Malik saw they could back up no farther and instead picked up his love and carried her to the side of the bed. He dumped her, almost un-romantically onto the silk sheets. He paused a moment to wrestle with the button on his pants.

Creamy white hands came into his vision, coming to his aid. Nekomi made quick work of the button and zipper, pushing away his pants and boxers until he lay free in her hands. She could feel the blood coursing through his manhood, making it stand on end. It aroused her, making her do things she normally would not have done. She took him in her mouth and light, seductively, blew on the very tip of him.

Tremors ran through his body as he tried to restrain himself, tried to stop himself from thrusting farther into the warm wet cavern of her mouth. She laughed and ran her tongue along the length of him, observing and liking his unconcious reaction.

Impatient now, he threw her back on the bed, jumping after to land on top of her, his arms supporting most of his weight, the rest imprisioning her on the bed. Their lips met again, tongues beginning their wild tango once more until they were gasping for breath and panting with need. His hardness pressed against her stomach, making her think that the silk sheets were rough in comparison to his smooth skin.

His fingers passed over the curves of her breasts, hips and thighs, coming back to entangle and intertwin themselves in her triangle of short curly hair. They passed between her slightly parted legs to feel how wet she was, unconciously, she opened farther for him until his hips her comfortably settled between hers.

He was curious for a rational moment, was she just playing him as she had other men? His fingers found her opening amid the inflamed flesh and met resistance, telling him she was giving herslef to a man for the first time. Satisfied, he returned to her lucious body, living out his every desire and dream to touch and caress her. He asked for all she could give and she obliged, arching into him, trying to reach his spear.

He couldn't keep himself back any longer, the pounding in his lower self was becoming almost painful, but he knew he had to move slowly or he would pain her.

Her fingers guided his pumping member to her shaft, placing the engorged head in the proper place. He turned away the compulsion to take one giant thrust in. Slowly he pressed against her. Blood and wetness smoothed his passage and he claimed her inch by painful inch.

She shrieked once, her innocence slipping away with his thrusts, then her groans and purring marked only her passion and pleasure as he shifted inside her.

Reaching bliss, they collasped onto eachother, holding eachother as waves of pleasure swept through their bodies. A loud and insistant knock at the door shook them out of their senses and qucikly into their clothes.


	14. Part XIV: Goodnight, My Darling

Okay, It's safe once more little ones. And I do not own Yugioh.

* * *

Malik yanked the door open with more force than was intended and glared at Hazime. The door slammed uncerimoniously against the wall. Undaunted, after years serving his temperamental mistress, Hazime continued his announcement. "A stranger has entered the premisses and is abusing property. Specifically the west entrance door." He glanced at the two of them, then added, shyly, "And your dress is backwards, Mistress." 

Nekomi cursed and waved Malik away. He followed a blushing Hazime to the control center where an irridescent screen flashed images of a tall, brown haired man in a long flowing white coat, pounding on the door. He looked like some sort of deranged monkey that was being kept from its food supply.

"Audio," Malik commanded, trying not to laugh at the pathetic creature.

The computers whirred softly, and a voice analyasis machine clicked, flashing a green button once. Security measures sometimes made certain processes take longer, but it was well worth it. Sound was quickly added to complete the scene happening several hundred yards away.

"-Know you're in there Nekomi! I tracked you! Come out and face me! Unless you are to afraid to come and talk about me to my face!? I knew you were a coward! You-" screamed the monkey-man, pounding his fists against the door to a steady pulse.

"Hazime," Malik commanded. "Tell me what you know of this man. And be quick about it."

"He is Seto Kaiba," Nekomi sneered from the doorway. Her black, rumpled dress was gone and in its place a long silky dress of the darkest blue hung from her shoulders, breasts, and waist. A long slit up the left side revealed on shapely thigh and Malik found himself lusting after her once more.

At the mention of the man's name, a second screen flickered to life, relaying scematics of a tower, and several buildings belonging to Kaiba Corp. A picture of Seto appeared along with a long list of stats. Blood type, age, etc. An entire biography was just a click away if Malik so desired to look at it. He focused on the problem at hand, and the threat to his lady.

"Shall I dispose of him, My Lady?" Hazime asked quietly, stealing Malik's chance at chivalry.

"No, I will give him what he wants," she smiled devilishly, "and make a complete mockery of him once again." 

Malik was ready to protest, but quieted himself after looking into her eyes. Their relationship must not get in the way of the plans. Yugi must be taken out, and according to the screen on his left, Kaiba was one of Yugi's biggest rivals. 

"Use caution, Lady," Malik warned quietly before a pair of soft lips decending on his, silencing the last of his protests, and assuaging his fears.

* * *

Seto pounded on the door again, out of sheer frustration. His brilliant plan was not going as well as he had hoped, thus far. He had meant to enrage Nekomi into showing herself, but as of yet, he had only suceeded in ticking himself off further, and bruising his knuckles. His curses filled the air as a bruised finger hit the door in an awkward spot. 

"Clumsy as always, I see," drawled a soft feminine voice.

Seto turned to see a dazzlingly dark Nekomi standing a few feet behind him, where she could not possibly have gotten to without him noticing. He glanced at the door and back at her. Her scowl perfectly matched his rembrance of her, though she was obviously more distracted now than she had been at the park. She was arrogant and proper then. Now she looked as though only great self composure was keeping her from biting him. "Play nicely, now."

She would have snorted if it wasn't entirely un-lady like. The fool honestly thought she would listen to him, didn't he. "If you wanted nice, you came to the wrong place, sugar," she said, letting malice fill her voice and eyes.

"I didn't."

"Then what did you come for?"

The question hung between them in the air, heavy and foreboding. Neither moved, or answered, for both knew what the reply would be. Nekomi lost the staring contest, looking away first, her face flushing slightly. Seto revelled in his momentary victory, savoring the taste of her defeat. He had been looking forward to this moment for a long time, and it was as sweet as he had imagined.

Camera side and out of Seto's sights, Nekomi waved slightly to Malik, telling him to stay put. The last thing she needed was an irrational male barging in, blowing her cool cover, and exposing her weaker side. Besides, she could handle herself and teach this puppy a few new tricks. He was stupidier than she thought if he couldn't see through her act.

"Step this way, if you will," Seto commanded, in control of the situation once more. "Away from prying eyes."

He led the way down an ally that had escaped Nekomi's notice, even on her late night walks. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, imperiously as he opened a beat-up wooden door. Her answer was an impatient jab into the almost totally dark room.

"Ladies first," he intoned, mockingly polite. Seto motioned for her to enter and gave a mock bow as she passed.

The room was grungy. It contained a few old dusty tanks and a handful of hackneyed boxes. It wasn't at all the sort of place Nakomi expected the proud, rice man to take her to. There were no tables, no chairs, nothing of importance. She couldn't figure out the reason they had come here. It was on the tip of her tongue, but the answer illuded her. Why were they here? Unless she was terribly wrong, and this Seto Kaiba was just some poor bum who stole from rich people- no, he was the patron of the tournament, he MUST be rich.

As she puzzled swiftly over the problem facing her, a misty sort of smoke filled the room. It loomed overhead, then drifted down through the air, towards her, clouding the small and few shafts of light streaming down from a dirt window. The door was closing, locking her in with the impending danger.

She had walked into a trap.

"Good night, my darling."


	15. Part V: The Letter

This chapter has some... content, as well.

* * *

Nekomi opened her eyes, waiting until the blurs cleared and she could see again. The room came into focus. Rays of light slanted through the windows illuminating white furnature and light yellow walls. Her body ached like someone had took a sledge hammer to her. She was clad in an oversized tee-shirt and could see wide purple and green bruises spreading all along her body. Her head pounded furiously, making it hard to remember details. 

Each moment that passed took some of her memory of the past two nights with it. Looking around, she saw she was alone, and untied. Rumaging through the desk in the corner produced paper and a pen. She must remember, and to do that, she had to write it down. No matter how painful each word was, emotionally, to her.

_Early morning, day... unremembered_

_The details are slipping away even as I write this, though the more I concentrate, the higher the clarity of my memory. I must express my pain and abuse to myself, or I will become his slave and not remember myself._

_I awoke after being kidnapped and knocked out by Seto Kaiba. It must have been later in the day, the sun had already set and it was dark outside. I was in an unknown building, a resturant, actually. I was not bound in anyway, but was sitting at a fancy table. He was opposite me, and raised his glass in a mock toast or salute to me when he noticed I was concious._

_My mouth was unbearably dry and I gazed longingly at the crystal glass in his hand. The one set before me was empty. So empty. Upon seeing my gaze, he waved over a waiter to take my order._

_"I thought we ought to work out our differences," he grinned innocently as water was placed in front of me._

_I ignored him and greedily gulped down the entire glass, which was refilled immediately. Then I glared at him. The research I had done on Seto Kaiba said he never acknoledged rivals or offered to 'work out' differences with them. I immediately concluded it was a trap, obvious, since I had been forcably made to hear him and his attempts at 'unity' and blah, as he was now sputtering about._

_His hand reached slowling across the short table and brushed against mine. I drew it away and smacked it lightly with my free hand. I was unsure of the meaning of his touch, and was busy calculating my escape. Though, for some reason, his words were more interesting to me now._

_"Two such equal guinesses should not be on opposite sides..."_

_His knee brushed against mine, and I pulled back, trembling. _

_"Yugi cannot give you all that you require. I can satisfy all your needs and provide you with a comfortable place to stay. All your desires will be but a snap away..."_

_His words seemed to blend together and I barely noticed when he slipped his hand sideways through the slit in my dress. My mind was now far away, watching as if I were merely a spectator while my slef, still present in my body became hypontized by his deep blue eyes. I was no longer listening to the words, but the soft murmur he was whispering to me was sweet harmony and calmed me._

_I watched myself being led, giddily to a taxi and climbed in before Seto. The cab driver took off. Within a second, I was on his lap, my skirt pushed up almost to my waist so I was pressed against him. His hands were moving feveriously down my back and chest. He was trailing soft kisses along my collar bone while my body responded to his carresses. I screamed at myself to run, to stop him, but I couldn't hear me. I felt his hands on me, on my body, on my soul. But I couldn't act except in ways that pleased and surprised him._

_The cabbie threatened to kick us out if we messed up his seat, and told us to get a room. Seto nonchalantly waved two hundred dollars at him, and he quieted his protests, though drove a little faster._

_Seto half led, half carried me into a house, after paying the man. My body was wrapped so tightly against his, my head buried in his chest, that I could hardly walk on my own. _

_We came to this room. The one that I awoke in, only a few short moments ago._

_He teased me out of my dress and coazed me into taking off his shirt and pants. My body was ravenous with want. I yelled that I loved Malik, and would only love Malik, but no one could hear me. Seto pushed me roughly onto the sheets and climbed over to me. The rough fabric of his boxers gathered over his hardness and between my legs. He rubbed me, arousing my body until it showed my need for him._

_Then he opened his boxers and pulled gently on my hips. My legs slipped down next to his, his manhood was pressed against my opening. He felt me to see if I was ready, teasing in and out with the tip of his erection. Then he slammed into me. I curiously felt no pain. I was open for him and Malik had already lovingly broken that barrier._

_The easy entrance drove Seto insane. He shoved me away and tore off his boxers. He was angry that he hadn't gotten to me in time to cause me pain. His blows fell often on my unprotected body, though it still tried to please him. _

_He tore my legs open and drove in wildly. The pain was worse than when Malik and I had come together. His kisses bruised my lips, his teeth savagely worked my breasts. And the wildness of his thrusts were agony. There was no knock at the door to end everything, the pounding just went on and on. I was being torn apart! The pain grew to be to much and my body shut down, cutting me off from conciousness, though it angered him even further._

_Upon waking up in the middle of the night, I found he was sleeping next to me, his spent member still inside me. When I twitched, still drugged, trying to warm myself against the burning coldness, he stirred beside me. __The cycle began again. This time, he threw me over a stack of pillows and raped me from behind. _

_I know not how long I have been here, nor how many times he has taken me. The details are fading, I can barely remember the beginning of this letter..._

Nekomi, confused, hid the letter and tried to make sense of her surroundings. She knew that she had been kidnapped... and remembered everything before her kidnapping perfectly. But the past few days blurred together. She needed to learn more about her situation. She also needed to get out and get back to Malik.

She slipped to the door, each jarring, halting step was painful, slowing her progress. She turned the handle. It was unlocked.


	16. Part VI: Rembrance and Closure

It went by so quickly, my friends. So quickly. Sadly, this is the last chapter of this story. I've been toying with the idea of having a sequel, but I'm not sure yet. You'll have to let me know what you think of this chapter. OHH! The possibilities! So many different ways I could go with this one.

Well, on with the chapter, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Slinking in the shadows somehow felt like the right thing to do, though Nekomi didn't know why. She also didn't understand where she was or why she felt that the folded piece of paper in her hand was so important. The rough baggy shirt clung around her, making her feel poor and dirty, as if the oversized white garment was all she could afford. 

She made her way to a door, unmet by any passersby as of yet. There were no windows, and the corridor seemed foreboding. Nekomi crept along, her pace unsteady and movement restricted by the pain spreading through her body.

The door led to a dirty allyway where she found a pile of clothes that fit her. Dressed, Nekomi made her way back to the headquarters where she was positive Malik would be waiting for her.

A chill rushed through her, making her glance back. She was sure that someone was following her, and quickened her pace against the protest of her aching limbs. At last she made it to the back door that led expressly to her room.

It was virtually untouched since last she had left it, though the bed had been made. A few dresses were scattered about the floor, a suit case lay half packed close to the foot of the bed. Beside it was a home pregnancy test that she must have bought earlier, though didn't remember ever seeing before. She took it to the bathroom, purely out of curiosity and followed the instructions on the package.

Now it would take several minutes to desplay the results. Enough time to tidy up the mess in her room.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Hazime entered saying "-till maybe there's something that can help us track-." He fell silent upon seeing his mistress, tears of joy and relief coming, unwanted and unbidden to his eyes.

Malik nearly ran over Hazime in his haste to reach Nekomi. He took her into his arms and motioned for Hazime to leave them alone. The door was shut softly. "What happened? Are you alright? Where were you? if that... if he hurt you I'll kill him. Are you okay?" Malik's flood of questions overpowered her, his arms clutching her against him. She felt warm and at peace, though winced as some of the more painful bruises were touched.

Malik pulled away, a question in his eyes. He gently rolled up one of her long sleeves, revealing several of her handsomely colored bruises.

"I'm alright," she protested, covering her arm once more.

"What did he do to you?" He whispered, pulling her back into a much more gentle embrace. He hugged her to his chest, vowing to never let her out of his sights again. She surrendered to him, letting him whisper sweet nothings into her ear and relaxing under his comforting hand.

"Come," she said after a few long moments. "I'm fine now, but this room is a mess..."

Nekomi shuffled around the room, organizing the disarray that had spread. True to his word, Malik never took his gaze off her. He noted with a critical eye that her movemnts were stiff and forced. She had been beaten, badly, and was refusing to talk about it. Probably for some stupid reason like not wanting to upset him. Of course he was upset! She had worried him half to death and then came home, two days later, bruised and silent about the whole ordeal.

When she struggled to lift a heavy basket, his hands steadied her. Rather than being grateful, she turned on him and voiced her outrage. "I am not some delicate woman to be looked after. I-I-." Nekomi dissolved into tears as her the rough, carefree front she worked hard to keep up crumbled around her, leaving her emotionally exhausted.

She sank to her knees and sobbed uncontrollably, not understanding all she had been through, but feeling the weight of the unknown heavy upon her. The paper that had been stuffed hastily in pocket after finding the grubby clothes crumpled as Malik pulled her towards him.

"What's that?"

She handed it to him, unaware of what it contained and told of. "It must have been in here from something before."

Malik stared, open mouthed at the slightly crumpled piece of paper, "It's in your hand writting! What is this?"

Nekomi looked up from her position in his lap and read part of the letter. "I... I don't know. I don't understand. Is this some kind of joke?" The paper told of things that couldn't possibly have happened. Told of incidents that if they had happened, she would have remembered. But there was truth in the paper. She and Malik had... but what was this about Seto? And how did the writter of the paper know where she was at that time? and where had the clothes come from? Why had she needed them?

There was a blurry gap in her memory that couldn't be explained in any other way than what was written in her hand writting, addressed to her.

She traced the outline of a bruise on her arm with a delicate finger. And saw a flash of a hand coming down on her. Was she remembering? Then it was gone. Nekomi concentrated on trying to think back over the past few days. Her thoughts glossed over the past two days and remembered in vivid detail the comings and goings of the few days before. She remembered Yugi and Ki... and everything.

Nekomi wanted to scream. What was going on?

Her head pounded furiously. Malik was re-reading the letter, a ghostly look on his face. His arm seemed to tighten around her as he set the paper aside. "I love you," tears filled his eyes... or was it a trick of the light?

"Would you get me an advil?" The headache wouldn't go away. He got up reluctantly and hurried to the bathroom.

Flash- Seto, a look of anger on his face- his face controted with rage- things were beginning to come. Bits and pieces. Fragments of horrors she now had to live again, as if for the first time. She re-witnessed what she had described. Each bruise ached anew as she watched and remembered. "Ma-Malik?"

He was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Instead of advil, he carried the test she had taken minutes before. Wordlessly, he crossed the room and handed it to her. A purple line ran through the indicator.

Their eyes met. "Does purple... ?" Black claws striped across her vision. Purple. Her eyes closed. Purple. How could- purple? He caught her before she hit the ground and laid her gently on the bed before kissing her eyelids.

"I will always be there to love you."


End file.
